United Airways
United Airways was founded in 1981. It flies to 239 destinations with a fleet of 290 aircraft. Foundation of the Airline (1981-1986) The airline was founded with 2 planes leased from Trans-Colorado Airlines. Both are Farchild Metroliners. The first flight was on August 6,1981 from Los Angeles to Santa Barbara. The the CEO launched thrice-daily flights from LAX to SBA. The airline also used a primary stop in San Luis Obispo for the LAX-SBP-SFO and LAS-LAX-SBP-SFO using the newly bought DC-9-15 in 1983. United's first jet service started in 1985 using DC-10s from LAX-DEN and PHX-ORD. In the other coast, DHC-8-100 planes were being stationed in JFK and IAD. They provide commuter services which started in 1984. United then introduced coast-to-coast services in 1986 from LAX to JFK in 1986 using DC-10s. Rapid expansion and growth (1987-1991) As passenger growth was expanding in the Late 1980s, the CEO placed a large order of 130 747-200s. The CEO said they will be used on High-demand routes. The 747s will replace the Farchild Metroliners and 3 DC-9s. In 1989 people wanted to fly less-noisy airplanes. Then the company bought 15 DHC-8-200s. A tragedy in 1989 made the CEO buy a high-tech simulator in 1990 which was a very huge gamble. The first flight instructors were the 5 most experienced pilots. More planes were bought like 5 DC-9-20s,13 DC-9-30s and 5 MD-81s. Bankruptcy and Financial Problems (1992-1994) The battle between the 3 major airlines started in 1992 forcing United Airways to go bankrupt. Then, a solution was made. United Airways split into 4 airlines: United Airways, United Regional, Atlantic Air and Pacific Airlines in 1993. Flights to New York were cancelled. Resumal of Growth (1995-present) The company then resumed all terminated destinations. The company expands their network by flying to Michigan via Detroit using the new A321-100s. They ceased DC-9 operations in 1999 because the CEO said DC-9s nowdays are "Quite Useless" because of the small passenger capacity. They replaced them with brand new A330s and A340s. Direct service to Minneapolis, Charlotte, Phoenix, Seattle and San Fransisco are available from LAX. The company bought Saab 340s, CRJ-200s, Q300s, Q400s and MD-88s in 2000. All B747-200s are retired and has been replaced with B737-400/700/800/900ER and B747-400/400ER. 767-300/400s were also bought and A319/320. In 2005 the airline was the launch customer of the A380 retiring all old planes but got retired in 2015. In 2006, the airline offered international destinations using the B777s bought in 2009. Today the airline is one of the most comfortable and accessible airlines in the world. ICAO Code: UNW Callsign: Uniways IATA Code: UW Frequent Flyer : United TravelMileage Program Alliance: Globe Alliance Subsidaries: United Regional, Atlantic Air and Pacific Airlines. Headquarters: Atlanta Hubs: Atlanta, Paris, London, Boston, New York-JFK, Los Angeles, Seattle, London-Heathrow, Portland, Detroit, Chicago O'Hare, San Fransisco, Washington-Dulles, Minneapolis, Houston, Miami and Orlando Slogan: "Soaring Above Endless Levels!" Fleet: Gulfstream G650 Q300 Q400 CRJ-200 CRJ-700 CRJ-900 ATR-72-600 A319/320 A330-300 A340-300 B757 B767 B777 Accidents: United Airways Flight 225 crashed in to the California Hills killing all 59 people onboard. The accident happened on May 12,1989 using a DC-9 from Los Angeles to San Luis Obispo crashed because one of the engines exploded and the captain overturned the plane in the opposite direction and went in a steep nosedive before disintegrating at a speed of 350 knots. All 56 passengers and 3 crew are killed. On July 19, 1999, a DC-10 crashed after takeoff from LAX. The plane was scheduled to fly from LAX to ORD. The cause was determined to be the captain putting his plane in to a nosedive because he got disoriented with his ADI. The crash killed 256 passengers, 16 crew members (3 pilots and 13 flight attendants) and 6 people on the ground. 26 residents came with minor injuries while 6 came with major injuries. Category:Airline